


Count 'em for me

by ValkyrieOfSmut



Series: One shots [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accents, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieOfSmut/pseuds/ValkyrieOfSmut
Summary: (Y/n) and Bucky have unresolved sexual tension. She gets mouthy on a mission and Bucky decides to teach her a lesson, but she never dreamed she’d like the punishment this much, and neither did he… But he knows how to handle it.Counting to ten should be easy, but with Bucky overseeing you, it’s one of the hardest things ever… One of them.





	Count 'em for me

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s a one shot… yep. Dirty one shot. I kinda let my ties out and didn’t hold back as much on the kink as I usually do. This is for a mystery writing challenge. Also, knife play if you squint- couldn't find that tag. 
> 
> Prompt: "If you say one more word about him, I will tie you up and leave you.“
> 
> "Promise?”

* * *

Bucky laid on the edge of the hill, the blue coat reminiscent of the one he’d worn in the Howling Commandos keeping him warm in the cool air.

“Hey, Buck Buck, hold still,” a soft feminine voice told him before he felt (Y/n)’s hand on his back.

“Don’t call me that- I’m not some child,” Bucky grumbled.

“Yeah, yeah,” she murmured, settling her body against his, her front pressing against his back.

“What the Hell are you doing?” He demanded.

“Shh! Hold still! Jeez, I thought snipers were taught the value of holding still. And staying quiet.”

“In my day, snipers were taught physics and math,” he told her. He could feel her hips settle just under his ass, her breasts pushing into his back by his shoulder blades. “What the fuck are you doing, (Y/n)?” He snapped.

“Trying to get a good view,” she answered, and he felt her elbows rest on his shoulders as she looked down her scope.

“Well fuck, why don’t you just take over sniper? Why do they even need me,” he grumbled.

“I’m not a sniper,” she told him. “Now hold still, it’s hard to read lips when you’re wiggling around like there’s an earthquake. Jeez. I thought that the army taught better sniper techniques.”

“Your elbows-”

“_Kids, stop fighting or daddy will turn off your radios_,” Tony cut off their bickering.

“I’m not calling you that, no matter how many times you ask, Tony,” (Y/n) quipped.

Bucky felt a pull of jealousy, even though he knew that they were joking. Even though she was irritating and he swore he wasn’t interested in her that way, though his body always reacted to her and he usually ended up having to leave the room she was in.

“(Y/n), get your elbows off my-”

“Shh! Shut up, Buck Buck! You’re going to give our position away!” She snipped.

“Just stop digging your fucking elbows into my shoulders,” he growled.

“_(Y/n), Buck-_” Cap started, but was cut off as the two ignored the others to focus on their fight.

“Fine, holy hell, Buck Buck, stop acting like a baby,” (Y/n) told him, spreading her thighs and sliding up his body to straddle his waist, her breasts now pressing against the back of his neck.

Bucky’s eyes widened at the feel of her soft breasts on his neck, realizing that he could also feel the heat of her pussy against him, just above his waistband, where his coat had ridden up as she moved.

“This is _not_ better!” He growled, feeling the way his half hard cock pressed into the ground.

“My elbows are off your shoulders-”

“_Anyone else wondering what exactly they’re doing over there?_” Clint asked, a laugh in his voice.

“Yeah, your elbows, but now-”

“_That’s it, kids; you lost radio privileges! FRIDAY, turn off their comms,_” Tony ordered.

“_Yes, boss_,” the AI replied and a buzz and click came over their earpieces, followed by static.

“Look what you did now-” Bucky told her.

“Right, it’s _my_ fault that you’re an ass,” she snapped back. “Bet Sam could hold still,” she told him, jabbing at his pride.

“Bet he wouldn’t,” he muttered.

“Sure he would.”

“Bet he’d be too busy trying to stare at your tits,” he growled.

“So? Maybe I _want_ Sam to stare at ‘em,” she quipped. “Maybe I would rather be laying on top of him.”

“Then why aren’t you?” He growled.

“Because you’re the one with the view,” she told him.

Bucky grumbled to himself under his breath.

“Sam wouldn’t whine,” she said, poking at him, taking satisfaction in his irritation.

“No, he’d be tossing out line after line, being about as annoying as you.”

“Or he’d be super charming. Unlike you. I wonder what he’s doing now. If you hadn’t pissed Tony off, we’d still have radio contact, I could just say, hi Sam, what are you doing tonight? Wanna-”

“**If you say one more word about him, I will tie you up and leave you.**” His growl made shivers wiggle in her stomach, the tone resonating through her body.

“Aw, Buck Buck- **Promise?**” She antagonized.

“Bet your ass,” he growled.

“Yeah,” she scoffed, and her breasts pressed against him as her chest moved.

“Get your tits off the back of my head!” He demanded.

“Fuckin’ make me!” She barked, fed up with him.

Bucky laid his rifle down and (Y/n) felt him shift under her. She sat back a little to see what he was doing, and he suddenly turned under her, flipping so that she was still straddling him, her breasts near his face. She sat back, a startled look on her face. “Bucky, what are you-”

“Fuck, you’re so hot against my cock, doll,” he groaned out, his hands going to her hips.

(Y/n) felt her cheeks heat as the hard length of him pressed against her through his pants and her stealth suit.

Bucky’s hands tightened on her, his hips pressing up against her, and (Y/n)’s lips fell apart, heat pooling where he was pressed against her. “Jesus, look at your face, doll,” he groaned, pushing his hips harder against her, his hands pulling her as tight as possible to him.

A slight moan left her lips, and Bucky’s fingers tightened on her, pressing the starts of bruises into her flesh.

Bucky’s pupils dilated, and he let out a hot breath. “Eyes up, doll. You’re the one keeping watch, now,” he told her, grinding up into her, his hard length rubbing over her clit.

A soft moan left her lips, and she ground her hips back against Bucky’s as he pushed against her.

A shudder ran down her back, and Bucky squeezed her hip. “Eyes up, (Y/n). Gotta keep us all safe,” he told her as he dry humped her from underneath and guided her to rub hard against him.

“B-Bucky,” she panted.

He grunted, pressing particularly hard against her. “Keep watch, doll, scope up.”

(Y/n) moaned, grinding down on him, her eyes falling closed at the feeling. “Oh, Bucky…”

Bucky gritted his teeth, letting a groan out. “C'mon doll, eyes open,” he told her. “Keep focused. You’re the only sniper, now.”

“I’m not a fucking sniper,” she told him in frustration, pressing her hips down against his, feeling how wet the inside of her suit was getting from him rubbing against her clit.

Bucky stopped moving, and (Y/n) looked down at him with heated eyes. “Come on, Buck Buck, you’re not going to tease me now, are you?” She asked, reaching up and unzipping her stealth suit.

The tight fabric parted, giving Bucky an amazing view of her bra covered breasts and tempting him to reach up and take hold of them, but he didn’t. Instead, he took his hands from her and rolled back to his stomach, feeling his cock being slightly pinched between him and the ground.

“Wh-what the hell, Bucky?” She demanded.

“Someone’s gotta keep those idiots safe,” he told her.

(Y/n) growled, bumping herself down against him in frustration. “Sam wouldn’t have stopped,” she jabbed at him angrily.

“I’m gonna take your payment out on that ass, you know.”

“I thought you were gonna tie me up and leave me here,” she snipped, zipping up her suit.

“Don’t have the rope on me at the moment,” he told her, feeling himself get even more excited at the thought, “but don’t you worry your pretty little head; I’m gonna tie you up and slap the hell outta your ass. Gonna make it hard for ya to sit down. Gonna be able to tattoo my handprint on that pretty little ass of yours.”

(Y/n) growled in frustration, picking her rifle back up and looking down the scope. “Fuck you, Barnes. I hope you get a splinter in your dick.”

… … … 

A knock sounded on (Y/n)’s door and she called out for whoever was there to come in as she tossed her dirty laundry into the now empty basket in her closet, taking the clean, folded things and stuffing them into the dresser drawer as the door opened and Bucky walked in, still in his tactical gear, closing and turning the lock on the door behind him.

“What the hell do you want?” (Y/n) snipped.

“Well, doll, you owe me, and I came to collect my pound of flesh.”

“What happened earlier was a fluke, it’s not happening again, and it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Ain’t talking about sex, doll. Talking about how you wouldn’t shut up about a certain Pigeon, and I owe your ass at least a few smacks.”

(Y/n) looked back at Bucky in confusion. “What-?”

“You bet your ass, doll, but couldn’t keep your mouth shut,” Bucky told her as he stepped closer, seeming to tower over her, and she stepped back as she felt her body reacting, nipples tightening and wetness pooling, grabbing the stack of clothes on hangers and taking them to the closet.

Bucky walked over to the dresser where she had set the sashes she used as stylish belts when she folded them. He picked one up, letting it fall loose as he studied it.

“You know, these days, spanking isn’t an acceptable form of punishment anymore,” (Y/n) called from the closet, walking out to see him holding one end of her sash and running the silky fabric through his hand.

“Well, you’re the one that bet your ass, doll,” he told her, laying the middle of the fabric over his wrists, twisting them so that it was wrapped around them.

(Y/n) watched him for a second as he adjusted the length between his wrists. “I didn’t think you were serious,” she told him, looking up to his jawline.

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t wish he hadn’t stopped out there; the man was somehow pure sin wrapped in a sexy bad boy looking package since he had gotten back from deprograming in Wakanda.

She wondered if this is what he had been like when Steve and he had been growing up, before any of the shit that had made him the Winter Soldier.

Bucky flicked the tails of the sash over the middle, grabbing them and pulling his hands through to make two loosely knotted loops. “Always serious, doll,” he told her, looking up and stepping closer.

She lifted a brow and looked away, turning, but Bucky grabbed her hands, slipping them into the loose loops and pulling on the tails, tightening them and trapping her wrists behind her as he wrapped the excess around her wrists and secured her in an even more inescapable binding.

“Bucky- what the hell-”

“Just take your punishment and we’ll have this over with quick,” he told her, pulling her by the bonds to the edge of the bed.

“I thought they got rid of the Winter Soldier-”

“This isn’t the Winter Soldier, doll, this is just old school teaching; you put everyone in danger earlier, playing your little game,” he told her, “and you bet your ass when you wouldn’t stop talking about another man while you were on top of me. Hurts my feelings, doll, and you gotta learn; no empty promises, there are consequences to your actions, and you gotta pay up when the time comes. So, like I said, I’m gonna take payment out on your ass.”

(Y/n) felt her cheeks heat a little at him pulling her down across his lap, feeling the knife strapped to his thigh against her thigh and the empty thigh holster against her ribs.

His hand pulled the band of her pajama pants and underwear down to expose just her cheeks. “This is how we did it back in the day. Now, just hold still and this’ll be over with quick.”

“Bucky, I- oof!” She huffed out as his hand slapped her ass. “H-hey, I-” Another slap and another grunt, and Bucky slapped her again, his hand landing solidly against her, making her body jolt across his thighs.

(Y/n) pulled at the bonds around her wrists, but it only made them more tightly knotted, her hands struggling to get free against her hips.

“Ungh-!” She cried out as Bucky’s hand landed again, a pleasant feeling bubbling up inside her.

What the hell was this feeling? She shouldn’t be getting turned on by him tying her up and smacking her! It went against all her independant principals, but- fuck, the tingles that ran through her body when his hand connected, the sting left in her cheeks, and the reapplied feeling when he smacked again, the wetness that had started pooling earlier was only growing, and she hoped he couldn’t smell it with his super soldier sense of smell. “Oof! Bucky, stop-”

“Almost done, doll,” he told her as he smacked again, “five more. Then you’ll remember this lesson, right?” He asked, smacking again. He knew he was going to have to jerk off after this; he was already failing at fighting the erection just starting to press at his zipper, but he wasn’t going to make it her problem that he was turned on by punishing her. “Right, doll? You’ll remember this lesson and learn to behave?”

_Smack_\- and her nipples were stiff, rubbing against her nightshirt as her body moved from the force of his strikes.

“Not put everyone in danger by rubbing all over the man on watch?”

_Smack_\- she swore her panties were going to be soaked by the end of this, all the tingles filling her belly, how sensitive her ass was getting…

“Not sit on top of one man and talk about another to jab at his pride?”

_Smack_\- a tiny moan left her lips, and she gritted her teeth, her thighs pressing together as need filled her.

“You’re gonna stop being a brat and be a good girl, right doll?” He asked, giving one last good smack to her red cheek.

(Y/n) laid there limply, trying to hide the desire in her body- she was going to have to masturbate after he left, she wouldn’t be able to get the needy feelings out of her body until she got release for them, and she wouldn’t be able to get anything else done until they were gone.

Bucky smoothed his hand over the red spot on (Y/n)’s ass, trying to give a little soothing. “There you go, doll, it wasn’t so bad, right?”

She whimpered, and Bucky’s brow lifted in concern that he’d hit her harder than he’d meant to. He rolled her so he could see her face, but he wasn’t prepared for what he saw.

Her nipples were pushing at the fabric of her shirt, making little hills of need, and the look on her face was of needing to be fucked.

Bucky licked his lips, his hand pushing under the band of her pants and panties to wiggle his fingers between her thighs, feeling the warmth and wetness she was trying to hide there.

“Fuck, doll,” he murmured in surprise. “This gettin’ ya goin’?” He slipped his finger into her folds, sliding easily and stroking along her slit. “Shit, doll, you’re so wet-” He bit his lip, eyes darkening as (Y/n) gasped, eyes closing and lips falling apart as her hips arched to his hand.

He groaned and pulled his hand away, grabbing the band of her pants but hesitating. He picked her up and pulled her so she was laying back on the bed, her arms still tied and trapped behind her, her breasts pushed up into the air, the two little tents from her nipples obvious.

Bucky kneeled over her on the bed, his hands slowly running up her ribs over her shirt to her breasts, cupping them and running his thumbs over her nipples.

(Y/n) gasped and arched as much as she could, pushing her breasts into his hands. His hands slowly teased over her, thumbing her nipples and pinching them through her shirt, groping the soft flesh and stroking over it.

“God, such a bad little doll I have,” he murmured, giving a gentle squeeze to her breasts, “gettin’ all turned on from her punishment.” He could feel his cock stiffening fully at the sight she presented under him.

“They do things this slow in the forties, or you just have freezer burn?” She asked, the heat in her eyes belying the jabbing tone in her voice.

“What a rude little mouth my doll has,” he chided.

“You know, I bet S-” She cut off as his free hand grabbed her jaw and made her meet his eyes.

Bucky’s jaw clenched, and his hand tightened on her breast, squeezing harshly, his fingers tightly pinching and tugging her nipple. “Say his name and I’m gonna bring you to the edge and walk out, leave you gagged here with that other silk on the dresser, all tied up on the bed and unable to get away or finish the job,” he growled before kissing her roughly, his tongue pushing its way into her mouth and showing her his dominance as he pressed hard against her, his other hand gripping her hip tightly.

“You wouldn’ta lasted in the forties, doll,” he growled against her, then pulled back and ripped her pants and panties down her legs and tossed them over his shoulder. “You wanna keep bein’ bad, I’m gonna have ta keep punishin’ ya.” He shoved her over onto her stomach and slapped her on the still red spot on her ass. “Doll, you’re gonna learn to behave, one way or the other.”

He gave her two more hard slaps before rolling her onto her back, leaning low over her and letting his hand slide gently up her body. “You got a safe word, doll?” He asked softly as he ran his lips over her jaw.

She shook her head, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

“Color system, then, just like a traffic light; green go, yellow slow down, red stop,” he told her. “Got it?”

She nodded, her heated eyes following him as he sat back on his knees.

Bucky reached to his thigh, pulled out his knife and saw (Y/n)’s eyes widen. “Color?” He asked as he paused.

(Y/n) licked her lips then swallowed roughly, her eyes on the knife before they drifted up to his. “Green,” she told him, her trust in him solid.

Bucky felt himself twitch at the look on her face; trusting and open. She believed in him, had to have faith that he would only hurt her in ways that she’d like, that he’d stop if she asked and would only push her as far as she was comfortable, and that was the sexiest thing Bucky had ever seen.

“You gotta swear to me that you’ll tell me if it changes.” She nodded, but he shook his head. “Swear, doll.”

“I swear,” she said, making him smile.

He flipped the knife in his grip, his other hand taking the hem of her shirt and holding it as he cut up the middle between her breasts. He threw it open and smirked as he let the back, dull part of the blade run down her body, watching the shiver that followed it before going to each sleeve and slicing it open in turn before sheathing his knife, then gripping the shirt under her and yanking it away, tossing the completely split open top behind him.

His hands went to her breasts, roughly groping and squeezing, stroking over them and tugging at her nipples. His lips wrapped around one of them, sucking hard and soothing it with his tongue.

He dragged his teeth over the tight bud as he pulled back, then soothed it again with his tongue, taking turns with his teeth and tongue until (Y/n) let out a loud moan and pressed up against him.

He moved to the other nipple, repeating his actions and making her press up higher to him, her shoulders digging into the mattress.

The rough fabric of his tactical pants harshly scratched her delicate skin, his jacket was slick, but still harsh against her, and she felt herself growing more wet at the sensations moving over her body.

Bucky nipped at her ribs before his hand went under her hip and tossed her onto her stomach. He licked his lips as a rough breath pushed through his lips, his hand flying forward and connecting with her ass, making her jump and give a short cry of surprise. “Doll, I don’t know who let you be so bad that you act like this, but I’m gonna have ta straighten ya out,” he told her with another slap that echoed off of the wall.

He gripped her shoulders, pulling her out flat to be more comfortable, kneeling between her thighs and grabbing her hips, pulling them up until she was on her knees as well, pushing and positioning her until her hands were resting, tied, on her ass as it was lifted in the air, her knees spread to let the air brush over her bare pussy.

“There ya go, doll,” he told her, pushing his hips against her to let his clothed cock rub against her, letting his hand soothe over the red mark on her ass. “Now you’re ready to receive your punishment. Ten. Count ‘em for me, doll,” he told her, shifting over to give himself room and giving a slap.

“One,” she started.

“Good girl. You keep count, ‘cause if you lose track, we gotta start over,” he told her, giving another slap.

“T-two.”

Another slap and she moaned before she could say, “three.”

Bucky ran his hand over the abused spot on her ass, letting his fingers slip between her swollen lips. “Doll, you’re dripping all over the place,” he said as he let his fingers slide over her clit, “good thing we’re in your room, or I’d have ta punish ya for that, too.” He pushed one finger into her, slowly dragging it in and out. “So wet I don’t even have ta _try_ ta get in ya, doll,” he told her huskily.

(Y/n) moaned at his torment, her hips trying to arch to get more contact.

Bucky pulled his finger out and put it in his mouth to suck her flavor from it. “God, doll, ya taste amazing,” he groaned as he licked the last of her from his finger. “Back to work,” he told her with a slap to her ass.

(Y/n) moaned, arching her hips, wanting his touch back on her pussy.

“Count, doll. Where were we?” He asked.

“Uh, ah-”

“Lost count already?” Bucky asked.

“F-four-”

“Nu-uh, doll, you lost count, gotta start over.”

He slapped her ass again, and she quickly said, “five.”

“No, doll, that’s one. Did you lose count again already?”

“I didn’t lose count, you just distracted me,” she complained.

“Oh, now you’re talking back to me?” He demanded, slapping her pussy this time. “You’re gonna get two more for that.”

He gave another slap to her pussy and (Y/n) felt the tingles from it gather in her clit, making her cry out.

“Color?” Bucky asked, making sure he was reading her sounds correctly.

“G-green,” she stuttered and cried out again when he gave her the last slap to her pussy.

“Good girl. Now count. One,” he said as he slapped her ass.

“One,” she moaned.

“Good girl,” Bucky encouraged, slapping again.

“Two,” her voice was getting breathless.

_Smack_\- “Three…”

_Smack_\- “Four,” she moaned.

_Smack_\- “Fiiiive,” she whined.

Bucky leaned close to her ear. “Keep going, doll, you’re doing good,” he told her, his hot breath brushing over her ear.

_Smack_\- “Six…”

_Smack_\- “Se-even,” she moaned.

“Keep counting, doll. When we make it through this-”

_Smack_\- “Eight.”

“- I’m gonna fuck you hard.”

(Y/n) moaned, the sound interrupted as he smacked her ass. “Ni-nine…”

“I’m gonna shove my cock in your tight little pussy and pound it so hard you scream my name, doll.” He slid his hand down the back of her thigh, slipping his fingers to her pussy and sliding one into her, slowly pumping it in and out. “Would ya like that, doll? Ya want me ta fuck ya so hard ya scream?” He asked, his voice staying soft throughout, despite the noise surrounding him.

She gasped, only able to nod in answer.

“Ya like the thought of me poundin’ this wet little hole and makin’ it so ya can’t say anything but my name?”

(Y/n) moaned needily as he slipped another finger into her.

“Fuck doll, so wet and tight- gonna take all of me? I might have ta stretch your little pussy out, make enough room for me ta push in there- wanna have me in ya? Fillin’ ya up more than any man’s ever done before- ruin ya for anything but my big cock?”

(Y/n) moaned, nearly sobbed as she nodded her head.

“I bet ya do, doll. I can feel how excited for it you are,” he told her and pulled his fingers from her, giving another smack on her ass. “Count, (Y/n).”

(Y/n) bit her lip, trying desperately to remember, knowing that the sooner they finished, the sooner she could have his hard cock inside her. “N- nine!” She cried in triumph, but his hand met her ass again.

“Wrong, doll. That should have been ten,” he told her, rubbing his palm over her swollen pussy and making her nearly sob as he teased, “you were almost done, I could have been in you by now.”

He tsked at her, shaking his head as he slid his fingers through her warmth, spreading her slick liquid need over her. “You’re havin’ trouble learning from your punishment… What am I going to do with you, doll?” Bucky licked his lips, biting the bottom before releasing it. “I’ll have to give you a different punishment…”

His hand pulled away from her pussy, only to land on it with a smack. “One,” he coaxed, and she repeated.

“T-two…” She moaned as his hand struck her pussy again, the noise getting louder as his fingers moved down and slid over her clit.

“Th-three,” she gasped as his fingers again slid over her clit.

“F- oh- four!” She whined, the tingles from the smacks and the rubbing from his fingers mixing in her tender nub, making her sure she was about to come every time his hand met her.

“Fi-aaaaahhhh-ve!” Her tone was pleading, hoping that he would take some pity on her, but as his hand struck, his fingers spending a moment running over her clit, she cried out six, mentally counting down, needing him in her so badly she could feel herself clenching around nothing, and worried what kind of punishment he’d give her if she came before he was even inside her, though part of her was excited by the idea, and it made her wetter, making more of a wet slap when she had to count seven.

“Eight- please!” She cried out to him.

Bucky let his fingers continue stroking over her clit as he leaned down. “Please?”

“I want you in me,” she told him, managing to not sound like a whiny child.

“Oh doll, are you trying to tell me what to do?” He asked, his voice a sexy deep and husky dream.

“N-no-oooh…”

“Did you forget who’s in charge here? C'mere, babydoll,” he said, sliding around and spreading her knees more before plunging two fingers into her. “Gotta learn, doll,” he told her as he thrust his fingers, driving her closer and closer to the edge.

When she reached the edge, he pulled his fingers from her and licked them clean as she whined and shifted her hips around. “Who’s in charge,” he asked.

“Bucky,” she whined.

“Who, doll?”

“Y-you,” she moaned.

“That’s right,” he told her with a grin as his fingers went back to her pussy. “I’m the one callin’ the shots, babydoll, and don’t you forget it,” he finished with a few circles of her clit.

When she was far enough that she wouldn’t come when he touched her, his hand slapped against her pussy again, making a wet noise.

“Ni- nine,” she gasped, praying that she had the right number this time.

“Good girl,” Bucky told her, his fingers sliding over her clit before thrusting into her for a few strokes and going back to her clit.

(Y/n) moaned, her body arching as much as possible while tied and positioned the way she was, trying to stay focused, determined to keep track of the count.

He pulled his hand from her and landed it across her pussy with another wet slap.

“T-ten, ten!” She cried to him, pressing her hips back and wordlessly begging for him to push her over the edge this time.

“Good girl, (Y/n),” he said, lightly rubbing his fingers through her wetness, pointedly ignoring her clit.

She whimpered, her hips twisting slightly to try to get the attention where she needed it.

“What’s wrong, babydoll?” He asked sweetly. “You want a treat?” Bucky licked then bit his lip, feeling his cock throb as he watched (Y/n)’s hips trying to chase his hand. “You wanna come?”

His voice was dark and full of lust, making a shiver run down (Y/n)’s spine as she nodded, whimpering pitifully.

“Aww, you wanna come, babydoll?”

She nodded again, panting as his fingers teased her.

“Then ya gotta beg for it,” his low voice rumbled by her shoulder.

She hesitated, but then her voice came out as a breathy sigh, “please…”

Bucky groaned, his hips moving to rub his painfully swollen cock against her thigh. “Hm?”

“P- please,” she gasped, getting wetter as she realized what he was doing.

Bucky moaned loudly as she started shifting her hips to rub against him, too. “Ooooh, fuck…” He gasped, his free hand going to her opposite hip and pulling her harder as they rubbed against each other.

“Please?” She moaned.

“Ah- fuck, doll… I don’t believe you want it. Let me hear how bad ya want it,” he groaned to her.

“P-” she let out a sob of frustration, “please- please!” She begged.

“Mm-mm, doll, still don’t hear you needing it,” he told her, pushing one finger into her and leaving it buried as he softly stroked her g spot, still rubbing hard against her.

“Please!” She sobbed. “Please, please, _please_,” she begged desperately.

Fuck, the sounds leaving her lips were turning Bucky on so much, he was sure he would blow in his pants if he didn’t get in her soon. He bit his lip hard, his hips grinding on her to get friction.

“Please,” (Y/n) started chanting when he slipped another finger in and started sliding them in and out through her wetness.

Bucky let his lip go and ran his tongue over it to try to get blood running properly through it. His hand left her hip and he pulled back from her thigh.

In the back of her mind, (Y/n) registered the sound of Bucky unbuckling his pants, but she was so consumed by need she could only focus on his touch and repeating please, begging him not to stop.

She got to the edge, her breath huffing quickly through her lips, and then his fingers disappeared, and she cried out in dismay.

Her cry turned into one of ecstasy, though, as Bucky suddenly slammed his cock fully into her, causing her to spasm around him as she came.

Bucky growled at the feeling, his fingers pressing marks into her skin as his hands held her tight against him. “Oh, fuck, baby, yes,” he moaned. “Feels so fucking good!”

He stayed in her, letting the waves of her pleasure wash over him until she came back down, then he pulled out, and (Y/n) felt him leave the bed.

She panted to catch her breath and felt the bed dipping around her as he climbed back on.

Bucky’s hands held her thighs and slowly pulled her to lay flat on the bed, then smoothed over her skin, letting the difference between his rough flesh palm and the more smooth metal one play over her skin.

(Y/n) moaned as his soft motions moved over her stretched shoulder joints down her arms and wrists, massaging the blood through them to make sure she was still feeling relatively comfortable and could feel her fingers.

She could feel his still hard cock brush against her as he moved, and knowing that he was still so hard was keeping her temperature high.

Bucky pulled away from (Y/n)’s arms, and she felt him wrapping something soft and silky around her ankle, and realized that he’d gotten her other sash and was tying it around that ankle. When he finished, she felt it brushing over her back as he wrapped it over the bonds on her wrists, then pulled it down to her other ankle, pulling the other foot up towards her hands. When both ankles were tied, she tested them with a tug, but they were secure, and it only served to pull at her wrists, bowing her body back.

Bucky smirked and stroked his hand over her as she realized that she was basically hogtied, giving her a chance to tell him to stop, but she didn’t take it.

His hands groped over her body as they ran over her, giving sensual little squeezes as he helped her position her legs with her hips up just a little. “Mmm, you gonna be a good little doll, now? Answer me, (Y/n).”

“Yes,” she told him.

“Yes what?” He asked, his voice dark as his hand stroked over the red spot on her ass cheek.

“Yes, gonna be good,” she sighed as he ran his fingers teasingly over her need swollen pussy.

“God, you’re so wet for me already, doll, can feel ya drippin’,” he groaned, letting his fingers play across her. “Can’t wait to fill that naughty little cunt.”

(Y/n) bit her lip as need grew in her belly again. The feel of his hands sliding over her skin became a tease, a light touch that made her more aware of her body.

“You want it, doll? You want my cock in ya?”

“Yes,” (Y/n) moaned, wanting to feel him inside of her again.

“Yes?” He teased. “Ya sure? How bad, doll?”

“So bad,” she moaned in frustration. “Want you in me, please, Bucky!”

Bucky licked his lips as he pulled the waist of his pants back down and positioned himself behind her. “Let me hear ya, doll.”

“Please, Bucky,” she asked softly, trying to sound seductive.

Bucky’s hand smacked against the red spot on her ass, and a moan slipped out. “Louder, doll.”

“Please,” she said louder.

His hand met her ass again. “Louder than that, doll.”

“Please!” She cried out as his hand met her skin again. She braced herself for another impact, but instead, she was suddenly filled with his cock and a moan burst from her throat.

“Ungh, so tight,” he groaned. He pulled his hips back and thrust in again, filling her so full the head of his cock bumped her cervix. “Fuck- so tight for me, baby- ah, God,” he moaned out, one hand on her hip, the other holding the bonds between her wrists, using them to pull her back into him as he slammed into her again and again, angling his hips to press over her g spot as he moved. “Oh, fuck, doll, you’re so hot and wet- God, ya feel like heaven,” he groaned to her, his hand tightening on her hip.

(Y/n) tried to arch and move with him, but she was unable to move anything below her neck, completely at his mercy and, the thought didn’t worry her as much as she had once thought it would.

“Bucky,” she moaned out his name, making him groan and his hips hit a little harder against her. She moaned his name again as he filled her, and Bucky felt his balls tingle.

“Ungh, baby- feels so good inside you, and hearin’ ya say my name like that,” he gave a grunt of both need and pleasure, “fuck, it’s like we were made for each other, (Y/n), like my cock was meant to always be in your hot little pussy-” he broke off as she squeezed around him, his hips faltering in their movement. “Oh, yeah, babydoll, squeeze me- oh, God,” he growled, “oh fuck- yeah- squeeze me tight-”

(Y/n) moaned, tightening her inner muscles as much as she could, feeling like she was going to burst open from all of the energy building up in her belly. Bucky’s grunts and groans got louder as he thrust, going straight to (Y/n)’s core, and she started to flutter around him.

“Oh, yeah, babydoll- fuck, your pussy feels so good squeezing my cock- take it, take my cock,” he growled, slamming harder into her. “Gonna- fuck, baby, gonna come, gonna-”

“Yeah- Bucky, f-fill me up!” (Y/n) cried out.

“Yeah, gonna fill you up, gonna fill you up with my cum. You want that, baby? Wanna be filled with my cum?”

“Yes!” (Y/n) cried, falling over the edge.

“Good girl- good girl, coming all over my cock,” Bucky panted, feeling her coming and pulsing even tighter around him and giving a whine at the feel of her. “Gonna give it to you, all of it, all my cum- gonna be dripping down your pretty thighs, gonna be- oh, fuck- fuck, fuck, fuck- fuck!” He nearly yelled as he reached the edge, coming with her name bursting from his lips, shoving himself as deep into her as he could and holding her tight against him as his hips continued to grind against her. “Oh God, (Y/n),” Bucky sighed as his head fell back almost limply, “oh God…”

Bucky felt (Y/n)’s orgasm fade, and straightened, pulling himself from her and unknotting the silk around one ankle, holding them and setting them gently on the bed, untying the other ankle and massaging both legs, starting at the ankle and making his way up until he was again smoothing his hand over her pussy, gently stroking her clit until she was whimpering in need again, then he slid two fingers into her and curved them to stroke her g spot, a satisfied smile finally growing over his face when (Y/n) cried out and her hips shook again with orgasm.

He took his now cum covered fingers and leaned down next to her, holding them to her lips.

She opened her lips to take his fingers in and licked and sucked them clean, making a deep, satisfied noise leave him.

“Now you’re being a good girl,” his voice rumbled.

Bucky sat back and untied (Y/n)’s wrists, massaging her arms, from her wrists to her shoulders, rolling her onto her back to massage the front of her shoulders, his hands sliding down over her breasts, ending with giving a kiss over each nipple.

(Y/n) ran her hands through his hair, catching her breath and regaining feeling in the tips of her fingers.

Bucky took her hands and kissed each fingertip, all around her wrists, over her shoulders, and up her neck until he reached her lips, the kiss growing deep and intimate with previously hidden feelings.

When they parted Bucky stood and walked into the bathroom, bringing back a warm washcloth and gently washing over her body to remove the dried sweat, then drying her with a soft, fluffy hand towel.

“You’re so beautiful, doll,” he praised as he went, leaving smiling kisses along her skin.

He traded the now cool washcloth for a fresh, warm one and cleaned over her public bone and down to where he had fucked her nearly senseless.

When he was done he took the cup she had sitting on her nightstand and the rest of the things to the bathroom, returning with a glass of cold water that he sat on the nightstand while he got (Y/n) situated under the covers.

After kissing her forehead and helping her take a drink, he quickly cleaned himself up and came back to crawl under the covers with her. Bucky wrapped his arms around (Y/n), holding her tight against him as he kissed around her neck.

“I guess the tension is all gone from around us, now, huh?” (Y/n) commented quietly.

“Guess,” Bucky answered, still giving soft, slow little kisses around her jaw.

“So…” (Y/n) took a breath and held it for a moment. “The others might notice…”

A huff of laughter left Bucky’s nose, blowing against her hair.

“Aren’t you worried about that?” She asked.

“Doll, I’m sure they’d notice when I grab you and kiss you in front of them, if they didn’t before. Who cares if this is the cause?”

(Y/n) blinked. “You’re going to kiss me in front of them?” Her small voice asked.

Bucky pulled back and gave her that lopsided grin that was rarely seen around anyone but Steve. “‘Course, doll- I get to kiss my girlfriend, don’t I- or… am I reading too much into this?” He asked, suddenly uncertain of where they stood.

“I… Well, I thought… I wasn’t sure if you wanted anything more than tonight with me…”

“Doll, I’ve wanted more than this with you since I met ya,” he told her, cupping her jaw as he stared into her eyes. “I just… Well before I went to Wakanda, I couldn’t communicate very well… and when I got back, we’d already had this tension, but it was like, now I couldn’t do anything about it because it had been too long…”

Bucky kissed her softly, his thumb stroking over her bottom lip. “I want more with ya, doll,” he told her, his voice as soft as hers. “I want to be with ya, more than just here, more than just now… I want to take you out on the town and show you the best time, want to see you smile when I crack a stupid joke, or make you laugh… Alla that…” His lips turned up in a smile when (Y/n) leaned up to kiss him.

“I want that, too, Bucky,” she whispered.

“Good. I’ll take ya on a date tomorrow, but…” He turned his face away from her as his mouth opened wide in a yawn, “I think it’s time for some sleep, doll.”

(Y/n) burrowed close to his chest, a smile plastered on her face. “Goodnight, Bucky.”

“Goodnight, beautiful… Sweet dreams, doll.” Bucky waited until he felt (Y/n) fall asleep against him, kissing the top of her head, a content smile shaping his lips. “I love you, (Y/n).”


End file.
